


Devotional Fragments from the Protector Goddess, trans. Verna Thorngage, University of Ellesmere Press, 1325 P.Y.

by Aria



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign, Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: F/F, Gen, Merineth's big gay fealty feelings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria
Summary: Through every barrier will I reach you.





	Devotional Fragments from the Protector Goddess, trans. Verna Thorngage, University of Ellesmere Press, 1325 P.Y.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filiabelialis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/gifts).

_Translator's note: this poem comes down to us only in an unfinished form. While several other complete works from the same period mention a longer devotional poem, the only extant copy is from an archive at the dig site of Old Halr, discovered inside an improperly sealed container -- hence the incomplete nature of the work. I choose to present it here without attempts at guesswork or a false joining-up of disparate phrases, although I acknowledge various algorithmic completions as valid and necessary areas of scholarship on this text. My own choice, as always, is an artistic one: there is a certain satisfying narrative irony in presenting a poem that is styled in the voice of the goddess Merineth, divine archivist, and allowing the text to remain incomplete._

*

[...] beloved, my shining empress  
who reached out across time to me,  
across the gulf of possibility,  
to [...] and blessed me.  
How am I to repay this multitude [...]  
Through every barrier will I reach you.  
I will stand atop walls and walls and [...]  
but fate and my own error are the enemy.  
Though I [...] godhood like a mantle,   
to protect and to know, still my divinity pales [...]  
[...] you I would [...] would storm battlements at  
the temple in the heart of [...] and pull  
your own patron, God of the Sun, through darkness  
as you pulled me through mine. I [...] for you,  
as you once said: he has carried me long,   
and now [...] for him; so I for you, my liege-lord  
and my shield: into the new [...] I will carry you.


End file.
